All about Fitz
by Brainfart4326
Summary: Fitz is just ending his 3rd year at the academy, but isn't sure its right for him. Is any of this right? Being around and with other people just makes him freak out. And dont even get me started on Jemma. He's just about done. With all of it. its becoming to much.
1. Chapter 1

With everything that was going on that day, it was no wonder that Fitz didn't get back to his room until 10:30. This was a rare occurrence because 1. he never had this much homework in one day 2. he was usually studying with Simmons right now. It was fairly obvious to him why... He knew they were throwing a party for him, and he knew it was supposed to a surprise. What with Jemma's horrible lying abilities and Mr. Sheft giving him several different projects to start today, he knew he was in for a 'surprise' when he got home.

Once a week Fitz likes to take a break and just sleep in his own bed in his own dorm, just to get away from it all. He and Jemma would often stay up every night in her room watching Tv, working on a project, correcting each others thesis papers. It was fun but he would always fall asleep on the floor. He didn't mind, but when he did get up, he was met by Jemma's roommate waking him up because of her stupid 5am runs. Getting a stiff back from the floor was one thing, but Kate would always slam the door when she left, as if she was trying to wake him up.

Kate wasn't really the biggest fan of the dynamic duo that was FitzSimmons, but she was unluckily paired with Jemma, so, you know.

After second semester, comes around, around, you can change roommates, so Fitz was sure she would be done packing before they could even blink. He didn't mind, he wasn't her biggest fan either.

If only he could room with Jemma. She was the best friend he never had, and her presence is something he savored. If she could always be around... Who knows what he would do. _I would be the happiest man on earth. but sadly, I'm a guy, she isn't. Hard fact of life. Some things we can never share._

So, due to Kate's rudeness, and just the plain inconvenience of running to his dorm to take a shower before classes, once a week, he decides to sleep in his own room. Agent Leo Fitz didn't have a roommate, he guessed it was just pure luck that his roommate dropped out after 3 days. That guy was a prat anyway. Fitz's room is now generally empty, except tonight.

Before classes, Fitz was feeling up for a pre-class swigg, so they headed to the boiler room. After ordering drinks, he asked her about the plans for that evening.

"Sorry Fitz, you just can't come over tonight. I have a big project due tomorrow, and I procrastinated, Haven't even started it yet." She smiled nervously. Fitz knew it was a load of bull. Jemma Simons never EVER procrastinates, and he knew all of her assignments for the next couple weeks. She was lying. He knew she wouldn't spill, but its fun to watch her get flustered.

"What class? I could come help you. After you helped me with the V.O.I.D. assignment, its the least I can do." Her face turned bright red and became flushed at the same time, if that's even possible.

"Wa.. no! I mean, I wouldn't want to cheat!"

"I help you with all your other assignments, hows this different?" He smiled coolly as he took a sip of his scotch. Simmons hated that he was always drinking before classes, he said it helped him focus, and he never got drunk, just a slight buzz, but she still resented it .

"No, its just...you know what, i need to start the project, like, right now, so i'll see you toni- tomorrow?" She said as she got up fumbling for her bag. Fitz just started to giggle, and waved at her as she tripped her way to the door. He shook his head and returned to his drink.

~~~~Thing that indicates time lapse, in this case, about 3 hours.~~~~

"What do you mean?! , are you seriously suggesting this? I can't have it done by tomorrow! " Mr. Sheft just decided that Fitz needs to get all his assignments for the next 3 months in by tomorrow, and while a couple of them he had already finished, he wasn't Simmons. He procrastinates, a lot.

"I'm sorry, but it's either that or you take a failing grade. My hands are tied." He lifted his hands and held his wrists together, to reveal an invisible rope binding him. He looked deadly serious, but something about his eyes told him he wasn't. Those blue orbs, they were full of secrets.

"Umm.." He couldn't find the words to sound like he was still in the dark. Simmons may be a bad liar, but he wasn't to hot himself. "I guess I'll get started on that." The look on his professors face was shocked at the lack of questioning, but he remained silent. Fitz turned on his heels and walked to the library. At least he wouldn't have any prototypes, or even any problem solving to do, all he had to do is write a million essays.

If you ever met Professor Sheft, you wouldn't believe he was a teacher, let alone a professor at the most prestigious schools in the country. From what Fitz was able to gather, Shaft was a big fan of the 60's if you catch his drift. Long hair, flower power, always a slight smell of pot around him, but he could just be imagining things. That man was a hippie if there ever was one, so the be a Particle physicist who in his off time teaches advanced science connections speech 114. He was a pretty cool bloke when you get to know him.

So, Fitz didn't end up getting back until 10:30. U never know, he could have been so wrong about everything, and actually have all that stuff due in the morning, so he finished a good ¾ of the papers, just in case.

As he turned was walking up to his building, he saw someone standing by the door, and go running up the stairs. _Why me? Why can't my birthday just go unnoticed like everyone else?_

One of the things Fitz hates most in life is being alone. But not as much as being the center of attention. All eyes on him. He started to feel nauseous. This was going to suck. People would call him 'the birthday boy', force some shots down his throat, the works. The best gift these people could give him is some peace and quiet. As he was just about to open the door, and suffer through this night, he stopped. _Deep breaths._ After he composed himself, he slowly reached for the door handle, put on a fake smile, and turned the knob.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was completely uneventful for Fitz. Sheft told him that he 'changed his mind' about his homework. _Shocker._ He was okay with it though, because now he had, for the most part, all of his assignments for the rest of the quarter finished. It wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. Hell, he wouldn't even have to show up for classes for the next couple of weeks if he didn't want to.

The details of last night were fuzzy to him. Fitz woke up with little memory and a pounding headache sending him sprinting to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. After a few minutes of dry heaving, he tried to remember the events of the night before.

He knew it was a busy party. Half his graduating class was crammed into his small dorm, the halls, and neighbouring dorms who opened their doors, inviting the party in. Bits and pieces of the night were all that remained. Jemma apologizing for her 'clever' deception. He could remember Jameson filling ten shot glasses with vodka, for four people ,Fitz among them. Jemma running down the hall after some guy she was probably going to try and shag later. _What was his name? Michael? Morgan?_ He made a mental note to ask her how it went.

There was one thing that stuck out in his mind. A memory as clear as day, the only one not fogged up by his beverage and drug choices from the previous evening. When he finally got the last couple of stragglers to get out his dorm, he closed the door and heard the commotion of the party that was still going on. The engineer walked over to his couch and plopped down, hard. One glance at the clock told him classes started in four hours.

He was too high to sleep, but too drunk to do anything productive. So Fitz did what he always does. What he's been doing since the day he showed up at SHIELD academy. He turned on the T.V, layed down, and cried.

If you asked him why he did it, he wouldn't be able to tell you. Because in all honesty, he didn't even know. He wasn't sad, or angry, or even a little bit unhappy. It just felt so good to let it all out sometimes. What he was letting out, he didn't know. Its not like he was bawling or anything to embarrassing, just a couple of tears.

There was a knock at the door, and somehow just knew it was Simmons. Slowly and reluctantly sitting up he walked to the door, stepping over empty red solo cups and broken glass. Fitz wasn't surprised when he opened the door to reveal a baked Jemma standing outside his door, with the continuing party going on behind her.

"What?" He asked, more annoyed than anything else. Simmons leaned in real close and grabbed his head, pulling her lips to his smell of pot swarmed around her as she whispered "Your girlfriend wants you."

A puzzled look crossed his face as the agent tried to figure out what she was talking about before her remembered. _Jessica._ He had completely forgot she even existed.

There relationship was based on the sole purpose of social conformity. She was easily the prettiest girl in school, tall, blond hair, blue eyes, always in skinny jeans. When you think of her, you think of a wet t-shirt contest. This obviously made her pretty popular.

Fitz was easily the smartest guy around. Top of his class, next to Jemma. His marks were high enough to be one of the top of the school. In a prestigious college made for the smart and clever, being smarter and cleverer was an automatic popularity card. Jessica dated fitz to prove she could like someone for their brain. Fitz dated Jessica to prove her was cool enough to do so. Win-Win.

Fitz just let the door stay open as he walked back to the couch and plopped down on his stomach. As his 'girlfriend' strolled into his room he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by her presence.

"Whatdyawant" He slurred. The scientist closed his eyes to avoid looking at her. She was a constant reminder of how shallow he was, and how much he craved popularity, a higher social status. He sickened himself.

"We need to talk! I just found out you cheated on me with Ashley Allen! What is wrong with you?!" Fitz opened his eyes to see a angry looking blond with her hands on her hips, rage obviously directed at him. But you know what? He really didn't care.

"Umm.." He sat up slowly trying to remember. _Allen..Allen…Ohhhhhh_ "You mean the girl that sits next to you in the food court?" She nodded at him. "Yeah so what if I did, like you care?" He asted suspiciously.

"I don't care," She breathed, barely loud enough to here. "But people can't think we are in an 'unhealthy relationship'. Its bad for my image, and yours too for that matter." She finished the sentence like she had just won a battle of wits.

"You know what" Fitz said, jumping to his feet "I don't care. How bout you just get outta here. And don't come back. I'm done with your shit. GO AWAY!" By the end he was gasping for breath. _Where did that come from?_

Jessica stared at her ex long and hard before turning on her heels and headed for the exit. She opened the door but turned at the last second.

"Fuck you Fitz!" She strode out the door and slammed it behind her.

"So how was ... um... Mitch?" Fitz sat next to Jemma in his dorm discussing the night before. They had just gotten the room clear of bottles and broken objects. Some of Fitz's schematics were torn and lying askew, but he didn't really care. They weren't good ideas to begin with.

The biochemist gave him a look that he'd only gotten from her a few times from this woman. Disappointment. "Mason, And I wouldn't know. He left with..." she paused and snapped her head in his direction, then quickly averted her eyes, fear now the only emotion visible. "Someone else." She added slowly.

She looked guilty. Not like she had done something wrong, but she was definitely hiding something. He thought it best not to pry, but he couldn't help himself.

"Who? Do I know her? Or him?" He teased, but the look in her eyes only intensified.

"No one important. Are you going to eat that?" Well now it's obvious she was hiding something. _Should I push?.._

 _"_ No, take it... so... Who **DID** you get with last night?"

"I uh ... why do you care. I don't shag someone at every party." She said in exasperation.

"Yes you do."

"No, I dont!"

"Yes. You may be smart, and a goodie two shoes, but jemma Simmons gets some at every single party. Every. single. party." He breathed heavily between each repeted word.

"I do not!" He voice screeched up 2 octaves.

"Name one time when you went home alone!" he dared. Jemma paused, opening her mouth and shutting it right after, as if she was going to say something, but changed her mind.

Fitz chuckled, rolling his eyes. He got up to get some lunch, leaving behind a flustered looking Simmons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay and how short it is. I will be more on top of this.**

 _[R' U' R] y R2 u R' U R U' R u' R2…..[R' U' R] y u R' U R U' R u' R2…. Fuck!..._ Fitz, was laying on his back on his bed, cube over his face, practicing his PLL's. He only learned to solve a Rubik's cube a couple days ago, but he was already past beginers method, and on to the 'harder; method called 2-look, but he was very bad at reading the algorithms. He'd finish and look down to see the cube all messed up. _Damnit._ He only got into it because Jemma was doing it and she didn't want to go to the competition alone. She was fast but he was faster. 15 seconds. It was okay, but not good enough.

He heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" He shouted over his loud music and his turning cube.

"Oh hey Matt, what do you need?" Fitz turned his body into an upright sitting position.

"Um… It's Mason.. Have you seen Simmons?" Fitz thought this was funny. _Simmons. Am I the only one who knows her first name?_

"No. She was headed to animal science last time I saw her."

"When was that?" Desperation filled his eyes.

"Maybe… 6?" Mason looked instantly depressed. "If she's avoiding you, I suggest that you stop looking."

"Yaya.. 'You won't find her until she wants to be found' I get it.

"No," Fitz stood right in Mason's face, causing him to take a step back. They were the same size, but Leo had some muscle from the weight lifting that Jessica made him do. It also helped that he was infamous for getting in a fist fight with some stupid kid in his freshman year. It did actually happen, but he barely hit him, and the kid got into another fight not 10 min later that resulted in broken bones, so everyone thought it was Fitz.

"Because if I find out that you are in anyway messing with her, you're going to have a real problem." Mason's eyes grew. He looked genuinely terrified. Fitz had to fight his hardest not to start laughing.

"Yah...yah, I know." He backed out of the room slowly and started speed walking down the hall.

"Nice talking to you!" Fitz yelled after him with a big grin on his face. He shut the door and plopped down on his bed again. He closed his eyes, breathed out heavily and picked up his cube.

After trying and failing to learn the stupid puzzle, he decided to go to Jemma's room. On the way there he passed Allen. Her long blond hair in a tangled mess. _She's hot, but really needs to work on her hygiene…_

"Hey, Fitz. How-How you been?" She blushed, pulling her books to her chest.

"Fine." He responded, walking past her to knock on Jemma's door.

"How are your classes?" She asked, obviously not taking the hint. He knocked again.

"There just fine thanks." He knocked again. _She usually had answered by now…_ He knocked again. "Jemma?" Allen started to say something, but Fitz wasn't listening.

"Jemma!" He tried the door knob. Locked.

"...And then Kevin said to me-"

"Hey Allen, I gotta go, see you around." She looked taken aback, but got the message. He turned to rush down the hall. He ran to an apartment 5 doors down.

"Jameson!" Fitz shouted at he rapidly pounded on the door. The dorm supervisor answered in his boxers and a wifebeater. Smoke rolled out of the room reaching the ceiling before dispersing on the off white panels.

"What?" He asked annoyed and trying to blink away his high. He noticed who was at his door and stood at attention. "Whats wrong?"

"Do you know where Simmons is?" He said expectantly.

"Why does everyone want to know where she is? She's got a class right now, and if i'm not mistaken, so do you. _Ohhh shit it's thursday_.

"Oh..Yah. Okay." He started to walk away. "Wait! Who else wanted to know where she is? Was is Morgan?"

"Mason, and yes." He said, confused.

"Same thing. Okay thanks."


End file.
